More Time
by freakyhazeleyes
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! Geeky Librarian Edward has an encounter with his lab partner. All Human Lemon One Shot!


Sexy Edward Contest:

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: More Time**

**By: freakyhazeleyes**

**Type of Edward: Geeky/Librarian Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward's**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**Author's Note: **I love this contest. Every entry is fantastic! I hope I delivered a Geeky/ Librarian Edward lemon to you all that is satisfying! Please review and tell me what I can work on!

**More Time**

Sighing again in frustration, Edward Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and index finger of his right hand as his left clutched the silver cell phone now pressed to his ear. His brother Emmett always seemed to catch him right when he was at work.

"So Eddie, wooed any college chicks yet? I'm really surprised that the fact that you're a librarian hasn't worked yet." Edward could hear the laughter in his tone.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward growled into the phone. He really didn't have any patience for his brother's teasing over his part time job.

"Well I was just wondering how tight your spinster bun is today, but judging by the sound of your voice, I'd say it's cutting off the circulation to your penis." Emmett said chuckling to himself.

"I'm hanging up now." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait don't let your old lady skirt get in a twist." Emmett laughed as Edward growled at him again. "Alright, I'm stopping."

"What do you want?" Edward asked again.

"Alice told me about her little operation and I wanted to help. How is Sexy Biology Chick anyway?" Hearing that, Edward groaned out loud. His little sister Alice had been trying to get him a girlfriend for the past year now, seeing as he was almost 21 and had never gone past first base with a girl. But ever since Edward had confided in his siblings at the beginning of the previous semester of his infatuation with his Biology lab partner that he met with in class every Monday and Wednesday, they had been trying to get him to ask her out.

"I'm never telling you guys anything ever again." Edward said while glancing at the clock in the break room.

"Oh come on Edward don't be like that. Is it almost time for her to show up? Every Tuesday and Friday right? Around 8? It's almost that time." Emmett said in a sing song voice.

"Which is exactly why I have to get back to work right now." Edward said clenching his teeth together.

"Okay okay. Just tell me one thing?" Edward waited on the line. "Are you wearing the sweater vest?" Emmett said as he burst out laughing, while Edward slammed his phone shut.

Glancing down at the clothing he wore Edward silently shook his head marveling at how well his family knew him. Dark wash jeans covered his long legs, and a brown argyle sweater covered his torso, with a white polo underneath. Running a hand through his bronze locks, he adjusted the glasses on his face before heading back out to the front of the library. He started scanning books back in and placing them on carts to be restocked. His supervisor came over with a list of things needing to be done before Edward was left to himself to lock up. It was a Friday night after all. Who would come to the library on a Friday night?

He heard the sliding glass doors open and he didn't have to look up to know it was her. He felt the nerves start in his stomach and travel down his legs turning them to jelly where he stood. Steeling himself, he picked up a stack of books to place on the cart beside him and lifted his head to look at her. With a small sigh, he took in the long wavy chestnut brown hair, the angelically pale face, the chocolate brown doe eyes, the rosy cheeks, and the perfectly shaped mouth he and his wet dreams knew very well. He let his eyes travel down her wonderfully shaped body, taking in the deep blue sweater that made her pale skin glow, the white tank top underneath, showing just the right amount of cleavage to make him want more, and the beautiful legs she deemed fit enough to cover by a long flowing black skirt, a pair of flip flops adorning her feet.

Noticing him watch her, a smile lit up her face and she lifted her small right hand in a gentle wave. Forgetting the burden of books he carried, Edward felt a goofy smile appear on his face, and he lifted his hand to return her wave, only to drop the books on his feet. Feeling his cheeks burn, he lowered himself to the ground quickly trying to cover his embarrassment and just shoving the books on the cart as fast as he could. Taking a few, quick deep breaths, he straightened himself back up and turned to face her.

She was gone though. Edward sighed again, in sadness and frustration. He turned back to the counter and returned to his scanning. About an hour later, after 2 patrons borrowing one book each and three carts full of scanned books, it was time for Edward to lock up. He walked the aisles and checked the bathrooms of the library making sure people weren't still reading or just idly walking around. Seeing no one and hearing no footsteps other than his own against the ancient carpet, Edward fished the keys out of his pocket and locked both sets of sliding glass doors.

He walked back to the desk feeling sorry for him self because he hadn't seen the object of his affections again for the rest of the night. She had probably fled when he tripped all over him self in his haste to give her a simple wave. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

'_Alright Cullen!' _He mentally screamed at himself. _'Monday at lab you're just going to go up to her and ask her out! That's it! No big long drawn out mushy speeches, just do it!'_ He was still ranting at him self when he turned a blind corner at one of the aisles and knocked into something. The next moment he was lying on top of that something, with about 15 or 20 books sprawled all across the floor. Then that something under him started to move. Looking down his green eyes met a pair of shocked brown ones.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed rather breathlessly, his cheeks heating up again.

"Edward!" She replied in the same breathless tone with a small smile on her face.

Realizing he was still atop her, he flung himself upward, apologizing. "I'm so sorry Bella, I hadn't realized anyone was still in here."

Accepting his outstretched hand to help her up, they began to pick up her discarded books. "No, I'm sorry, I should've realized it was closing time, but you know how I am with books." She said with a laugh.

He laughed with her, as they stood, each holding a pretty sizable stack.

"Well, if you're ready we can go up front and I can do you now." Closing his eyes in horror at what he had just said, he began to apologize again. "I'm sorry, I uh, I meant, um, uh…I meant that uh, I could scan your books for you now." He finished, the words coming out in a rush. He saw her smiling and trying to hold back a laugh; she mercifully just nodded her head. Edward led her back up to the front and they set the books down on the desk.

As Edward began scanning them, Bella retrieved her card from her purse. "It may be an obvious answer, but did you find what you wanted?" He asked gesturing to all of the books laid out in front of them. He met her eyes and saw a flicker of emotion he couldn't identify flash across them. Then she blinked, smiled at him and laughed.

"Well, I was actually looking for one more, but I didn't see it on your shelves." She said pulling out a piece of paper with the information on it. Edward took it, and went to the employees section on his computer and typed it in.

"We actually do have it but it's a new release and a back up copy. I can go get it from the back room if you'd like." Edward said looking at her, raising his eyebrows.

She thought for a minute, and then said, "Could I come with you? Being alone in an empty library kinda freaks me out." Bella said with a nervous laugh.

The nerves making their appearance once again, Edward grabbed the keys and led them to the back room. Unlocking the door and flicking on the light, Edward looked at the numerous shelves, everything in disarray, nothing properly marked.

"Great." He said, heaving a big sigh. "We've been doing a bit of inventory; you know replacing older, worn books, for newer copies. Everything back here is just a mess. You don't have to wait if you don't want to." He said turning to look at her. He caught her mid stare and her eyes snapped to his face. "No!" Bella said forcefully. "I mean, I uh, don't mind looking with you." She said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Relief flooded him, knowing he would be in her presence a little while longer. They started at opposite sides of the room and worked their way to the middle, enjoying easy conversation about the other classes they were taking at the university, their families, and the careers paths they each wanted to take.

They ended up meeting in the middle aisle each having no luck finding the elusive book. As they crept further towards each other, all conversation stopped. Edward was anxiously holding his breath, not even really looking at the volumes his hands were holding. The next moment he felt her small hands on his.

"You almost skipped right over it." Bella said in a low voice. She turned her face towards him, their eyes locking and lips almost touching. They stared for a moment, and Edward could've sworn his heart skipped a beat or two. Her eyes travelled down to his lips, and the next thing he knew, she had pushed herself up on her feet, wrapped her tiny arms firmly around his neck and was stealing his breath with an amazing kiss. He was frozen; her lips pressing against his made his entire mouth tingle, her scent flooded his nostrils and he let out a low groan in ecstasy. His dreams had nothing on the real Bella. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him and used his tongue to beg entrance to her mouth. With a whimper, she complied and their tongues engaged in dance. Using his arms, he pulled her tighter against his body, picking her up with his hands on her bottom.

Pulling his mouth away from hers and using his eyes to try and find a surface, any hard surface at all, he felt her mouth attach itself to his neck, licking, sucking, nibbling her way up, down and all around to both of his earlobes. Getting frustrated by a lack of a table, he walked them towards the still open door, kicked it shut with his foot, and pressed her back against it. Her mouth instantly reclaimed his and they both moaned in pleasure. Lifting his head to look at her, he saw an adorable pout cross her face. Chuckling breathlessly, he took her arms from around his neck and raised them above her head, keeping them in place with his hands as he assaulted her neck.

"Oh God," Bella breathed. "Oh, Edward you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Me too." He breathed against her skin. She started to move her hips against his and feeling the hardness in his pants, she moaned loudly. Edward lowered one of his hands to her legs wrapped around his waist and ran it up her skirt, exposing her thigh. He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

All she did in answer to his question was to move his hand further up to cup her wet center underneath her panties. Gasping at the fact that that wetness was from him, he crashed his lips back to hers and joined her in rubbing himself against her.

Bringing her arms down to the buttons on her sweater, she began undressing herself. He kissed every bit of freshly exposed skin and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples through the material of her lacy white bra. She was breathing heavily and trying to grasp the bottom hem of his sweater. Setting her on her feet he quickly shucked the sweater over his head along with the polo. When he looked at her next, Bella had discarded her skirt and he groaned aloud seeing her legs and the white panties still covering her from his view. Her hands went to the button on his jeans, lowered the zipper and pulled them down, taking his boxers along with them.

Edward felt his cheeks redden because this was the first time he'd ever been this naked in front of a girl…_woman_ before.

"_Wow!"_ Bella exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You think so?" He asked nervously.

She nodded her head, smiling widely. "Oh yeah, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." With that Bella dropped to her knees in front of him.

Edward began protesting, "Oh, Bella you don't have- " He was abruptly cut off when he felt her hand close around his erection. His head falling back, he closed his eyes at the new sensations flooding his body. Bella ran her closed hand over his erection before taking the head in her mouth. Edward's knees weakened; yeah this was definitely better than his dreams. She started to take him into her mouth, using her hands to stroke what she couldn't fit. He was gasping for air, and looking down, seeing her head bobbing up and down was almost his undoing. Her tongue started doing glorious things to the heated flesh in her mouth; twirling over the head and slithering all over the place when she took him again. His hands were in her hair, helping her keep the pace.

She placed her hands on his hips and with a little kiss on the tip of his erection she raised herself to her feet. Edward couldn't wait any longer. He shoved her panties down her legs, kissing her thighs on his way back up. She had discarded her bra, and he gave a little lick to her wetness making her shiver. He kissed and nipped her stomach, bringing his mouth to her breasts. Taking her left nipple in his mouth, he let his hand go down to her center and rub the wet folds. With every breath she took, Bella was now loudly groaning, her fingers tangling in his hair, trying to move her body so that his fingers could touch more of her. Switching nipples, he inserted two of his fingers inside her. She threw her head back against the door, crying out in pleasure. Letting his tongue trail up to her neck, he withdrew his fingers, lifted her legs once again to wrap around his waist, and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Oh _God_ yes!" She practically yelled back. He shifted so he was in line with her entrance and slowly thrust upwards into her. He watched as her face transformed from raw desire to one of breathless relief. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she thrust downward, taking the rest on him inside her, making them both groan aloud, and simultaneously letting out a breathy _"Yes!"_

Edward was now shaking with the effort not to come right then. The overwhelming heat he felt was threatening to swallow him, and he laid his head on her chest, his ear over the thundering heartbeat underneath the beautiful skin of the only woman he knew he would ever love.

Bella was still clutching his shoulders and moving her hips up and down slowly trying to get him to move with her. Finally able to somewhat catch his breath, Edward started thrusting into her. He was going slowly, trying to enjoy it as much as he could. One of her hands lifted from his shoulder and took his face, bringing it up to hers and she kissed him passionately, breathing harshly into his mouth. His hands were grasping her hips roughly trying to keep her steady against the door.

Her fiery brown eyes met his and as her thighs clenched around his middle, she whispered one word that sent him into a frenzy. "Faster." Giving up thoughts of drawing it out, he speed up his thrusts, feeling the wetness and heat inside of her. Her head was thrown back against the door, fingers still tangled in his hair, whispering _yes_ with every thrust he gave her.

Then, her eyes closed tightly, her hands clutched at his head fiercely, back arching off the door as she came. The sight and feel of her clenching all around him sent him over the edge and he came inside of her. No longer able to keep his legs up, he clutched her body to his and they slid to the floor, Edward lying on his back with Bella atop his chest, sliding out of her slick core with ease.

They both lay there catching their breath, when something she said earlier caught his attention.

"Bella?" he heard her hum quietly, indicating she heard him. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" She lifted her head to look at him, a question in her eyes. "About wanting this for a long time, I mean?"

Her eyes widened and then she started chuckling quietly. Before he could speak again, she planted her forehead against his staring intently into his eyes. "You really are oblivious aren't you, Edward Cullen?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, not understanding what she meant. "Do you really think I come to the library _twice_ a week, _every_ week just for the books?" She asked him incredulously, tilting her head to the right a little bit.

"You love books, I just thought-" she cut him off with a kiss on his lips.

Pulling away, she gave him a breathtaking smile. "Not as much as I love you, Edward."

He gripped her waist as he flipped them over, leaving him on top. He pulled her legs back up to his waist.

"We have a lot of time to make for don't we, love?" He whispered against her neck as he grazed his mouth along her skin.

Bella wrapped her arms around his torso and replied, "All you have to do is start working on Thursdays and we'll be good to go."

**Fin**

**Author's Note (part deux): **A bit different then what I've previously written, but I like it. Please tell me what you think! I'm also working on Chocolate Edward, but he just doesn't want to come out and play!


End file.
